


La intriga de los gemelos

by maneaterfallinlove15



Category: Property Brothers RPF
Genre: A special fic pre-Halloween (or before Halloween), M/M, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 09:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maneaterfallinlove15/pseuds/maneaterfallinlove15
Summary: Se me ocurrió escribir una nueva fic de los hermanos Scott... Aunque no va a ser una historia muy larga! (Aunque incluiría algo sobre uno de sus disfraces que usaron)





	La intriga de los gemelos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Synnerxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/gifts).



A pesar del casamiento de Drew Scott con Linda Pwan,y que oficialmente esta casado,su relación con su hermano y gemelo Jonathan Scott aún esta vigente,y su amor fraternal también;sobretodo porque seguramente sus fans lo habrán notado por sus dos programas principales (como Hermanos a la obra y Vender para comprar) o por sus tweets a través de sus cuentas oficiales de Twitter hacia el otro.

Después de una de sus grabaciones...  
Los gemelos se tomaron un descanso,y empezaron a charlar un rato...

-Oye hermano,tu crees que volvamos a disfrazarnos para Halloween,como lo hicimos el año pasado?-  
-Creo que si,Jonathan!-  
-Y dime Drew,es probable que volvamos a disfrazarnos con un atuendo femenino?-  
-No estoy seguro,Jonathan,pero creo que ese día de Noche de Brujas,nuestros fans lo sabrán a través de nuestra publicación de Twitter o Facebook!-  
-Si tu lo dices!- Jon respondió a su hermano,mientras ambos se sonrieron entre ellos,sentados en unas sillas no tan grandes (como la mesa también) !

-Recuerdas la vez que hicimos nuestra webcam,y tu te disfrazaste de diablo y yo me disfrazé de la bruja malvada del oeste,y te dije que eras muy aburrido que todos te odiaban?- Jonathan se rió brevemente mientras recordaba aquel momento.  
-Jaja,que gracioso!- Drew le respondió un poco irónico.  
-Me pregunto si todos saben que la mayoría de las veces nos disfrazamos juntos y hace casi muchos años?- Jonathan se pregunto por un segundo.  
-No lo se,Jonathan! Lo que si creo es que dentro de pocos días,nuestros fans sabrán por nuestra publicación de que nos disfrazaremos!- Drew le aseguro a su gemelo.  
-Es mas,has notado mientras nos dirigíamos a un programa de televisión disfrazados de Mujer Maravilla que me reí un poquito de tus reducidos pechos de tu atuendo femenino hace 1 año?-   
-Quizas,pero creo que no me avergonzó!-

Despite the marriage of Drew Scott with Linda Pwan,and who is officially married,his relationship with his brother and twin Jonathan Scott is still current,and his brotherly love too,especially because surely his fans will have noticed by its two major programs (like Property brothers and Buying and selling) or through their tweets through their official Twitter accounts to the other.

After one of his recordings ...  
The twins took a break, and started chatting for a while ...

-Hey brother,do you think we're going to dress up again for Halloween,like we did last year? -  
-I think so,Jonathan! -  
-And tell me,Drew,is it likely that we'll dress up again in a female outfit?-  
-I'm not sure,Jonathan,but I think that Halloween day,our fans will know it through our Twitter or Facebook post! -  
-If you say it! - Jon replied to his brother,while they both smiled at each other,sitting in not-so-big chairs (like the table too) !

-You remember the time we made our Webcam,and you disguised yourself as a devil and I disguised myself as the wicked witch of the west,and I told you that you were so bored and that the kids hated you?- Jonathan laughed briefly as he remembered that moment.  
-Haha,how funny!- Drew replied a little ironic.  
-I wonder if everyone knows that most of the time we disguised together and almost many years ago?- Jonathan wondered for a second.  
-I do not know,Jonathan! What I do believe is that within a few days,our fans will know by our publication that we will disguise!- Drew assured his twin.  
-Is more,have you noticed while we were going to a TV show disguised as Wonder Woman that I laughed a little of your small breasts of your female attire 1 year ago?-  
-Maybe,but I think I'm not ashamed!-

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DVS_sxiaNo4  
> https://www.popsugar.com/home/Property-Brothers-Halloween-Costumes-42623659?utm_campaign=desktop_share&utm_medium=twitter&utm_source=popsugar  
> https://twitter.com/LiveKellyRyan/status/925404994358140930


End file.
